In the Mines
I worked as a news reporter for an online magazine for many years. During my time with this company I have heard some incredible tales and legends from all over the country. But there was one in particular, which was special. So I was in a bar in this small village. I won't tell you the name, but all you need to know is that it was located in Scotland. I sat at the bar and listened to the villagers around me talk, waiting for someone to pick up the subject of the dead body that was found before, the reason I was there in the first place. Sadly no one spoke about it and so I just sat there and waited for something to happen. That was when I noticed a few elders talking about the times they worked in the mines. I didn't make much of the conversation, until someone brought up the question why the mine was actually closed. "The spirit of the mountain." One of the others said: "He came to claim back what was his." As the others refused to believe him, he told a story he said, that had happened to him. I loved spooky stories back then, so I wrote it down. Here is what he said: "Just like every other mornin' we went down in the mine to dig further down that new shaft. As we got down there, the air around us seemed to suck up all our lights. The shaft had a weird smell to it and at first we didn't want to go down there, but we needed the money so we had no choice left, other than to go down that damn place. As we reached the end of it and started digging, we heard some kind of laughter, from before us. It was weird, as there was just massive rock. Probably some lesser demon playing his dirty tricks. Don't get me wrong on this, we all had our crosses with us, we definitely would not have went down there without em'. So as we continued digging forward, some of our comrades started feeling sick. "We continued digging and after a while we were certain that between the sounds of our pickaxes there was something different. It was like a constant hammering against a wooden plate. Some workers just threw it there and went back up, but I as well as some others stayed down there. We really needed the money though. After a few more hours we dug up a chamber of some kind. It was huge and completely dark. We reported to our bosses before we went in to check what laid down there. The entire room was filled with gold coins. Obviously we took as many as we could and went out of there. "The following days a good friend of mine, was found strangled in his home along with his entire family. He was down there with me and he took away the most gold. We assumed he was slain by some greedy thief, but we found no marks that hinted at a fight. It happened two more times, before we started assuming that it had to do with the gold we stole from that place. The ones that survived brought back the gold, but it didn't stop. Most of the mine workers got very sick. We figured it was some kind of curse coming from that chamber. "We had to go in for one last time to close it up and would be awarded a huge amount of money if we would succeed. As we arrived at the chamber, we could hear laughing from inside. One of my fellas screamed in the chamber that, whoever was inside was in danger and that we would close it up. Suddenly he started gasping for air and the laughter grew way louder. We could only watch as the invisible force killed him. As fast as we could, we closed it up with some wood and rushed out of it. But I could swear, that as we turned to leave the shaft we saw a figure standing at the end laughing. "No one has ever dared to go in there since then." Obviously I was very interested. A huge vault filled with gold, just untouched because of some myths some hillbillies told. I would definitely go check it out tomorrow. Most likely it was just some hallucinogenic gas. The following day I went to the closed mine, carrying a flashlight, a gas mask and a pickaxe. I broke open the entrance and went in. It was dark and my flashlight hardly lightened up that dang place at all. At last in one point that old fucker told the truth. After some searching, I found the shaft they must have meant. It had nothing to balance out its weight and seemed pretty new in comparison. There was a terrible scent coming out from it. I knew I would be better off putting the mask on and as I did so, I could swear I heard a laughter down the tunnel. I went in and found the wooden plank, that over the ages had decayed and scattered upon contact. There the laughter was again, but this time it seemed closer than before. It scared the shit out of me, but I simply shrugged it off and went in. I am not trying to play the tough guy here. I was terrified, but just the mere thought of ancient gold coins was too amazing for me. I was amazed as the chamber was actually filled with gold. Maybe an old treasure chamber from an old civilization. I filled my backpack and went out. As I left the chamber I could have sworn, I saw two red glowing eyes at the far end of the room. I rushed out as fast as I could and as I reached the exit it was already late evening. "Strange..." I thought to myself. I arrived here at about ten in the morning and surely was only down there for a short period of time. Anyways I went to my car and drove off to get my stuff and leave. I was a rich man now and had no more business to do here. As I arrived at the inn I was staying at, everybody looked at me with strange expressions of pity. I grabbed my stuff and got ready to go back to London. This was about a month ago. I am a millionaire by now and have found my love for life and never have to worry about finances. Sometimes at night I hear laughter. It gets louder each time and afterwards my throat hurts sometimes, but it may just be a strange reoccurring dream. It's happened more frequently in the last two weeks, but maybe I am still just scared. However I don't know how to explain the two glowing red eyes I keep seeing from my window. ---- Hi guys it's me, MCheesefry, Thanks for reading my story. I really hope you have enjoyed it. If so, it would be great if you could leave a review, and if you didn't like it or just want to give of some positive criticism, please do so too. Please don't hate too hard on me as this is my first published English story. Also please make sure to check out my Wattpad. Category:Places Category:Demon/Devil